One Step at a Time
by jbrossk
Summary: 3 years after SHIELD's civil war. Grant proposes to Skye. LOTS of Fitzsimons!
1. Paris

Skye took a breath before walking into Coulson's office. Why had he called her in? She knocked.  
Come in.  
"Sir, what's this about?" She asked concerned.  
"You should take a seat." He said sternly. "This is about Ward." She obliged.  
"W-what about Ward? Has his mission been compromised? Is he hurt?" Skye was starting to panic.  
"No. He is safe. But, unfortunately we have reason to believe Ward is working for Hydra again."  
Skye's heart sank. She was absolutely speechless. "How?" She said breathlessly.  
" Well, since this was Ward's first solo mission since he swore allegiance to SHIELD again, we tracked him and found out that he accessed a computer in an abandoned Hydra location in Paris. We need to know what he used it for."  
Skye hadn't even noticed that she had started to cry. Until she spoke, "where is he now?"  
Coulson flipped the laptop on his desk. It showed footage of May and ward in the questioning room. There was no sound but you tell May was getting agitated and used her powerful right hook on Ward, leaving a red gash by his brow. Skye winced. I can't believe he betrayed us like this I really thought he had changed. I mean it's been 3 years!"  
"Skye. "Coulson reached out for her hand. I know how hard this must be for you but I need you to focus. We need to know what Ward did in that computer.  
"I would need access to the direct source. There's nothing I can do here."  
"I know. Coulson said that's why I ordered May to take us to Paris. We'll be there in four hours."

The bus landed right on schedule and the entire group even Triplett, Hunter, and Moore. May came in last dragging along a handcuffed and beaten Ward.  
"Why is everyone here?" Skye whispered to Coulson. "I thought it would be just me to go in there and figure out what the fuck Ward did."  
"Truth is," Coulson started, "we have no idea what we're getting into. We have to be ready for anything."  
Skye nodded but she felt absolutely enraged. How could he do this to them? To _her_?

"Ok, lead the way, you sick bastard." May pushed an expressionless Ward.  
They followed him across the streets of Paris until they reached a manhole.  
"This is it." Ward said sternly. "The abandoned Hydra location is under there. About 200 meters to the left. "Triplett opened up the hatch and each one of them stepped into the dark most tunnel. And started walking until they reached a door. Coulson lifted his flashlight to reveal the Hydra logo painted on the wall. "Oh yeah. This is it" he opened the door to reveal a room full of old, dusty computers.

"So which one was it ward?" Skye said through her teeth. She was shaking with rage but she tied to control it.  
Ward sighed. "Third one on the second row."  
"Okay I'll get right on that." She said to the group. "I can track the latest activity on the computer. And by the looks of things I have a feeling it won't be much to look through."  
"Okay. I found the file. It looks like a video." Skye announced.  
"Play it." said May sternly.  
She did. It was Ward speaking to the camera. "Hi Skye. I know this all must be very confusing to you and that you must feel so betrayed. But I made a promise to never lie to you and I'm keeping that promise. The truth is, Skye, is that I'm madly in love with you. I have been since the day I first saw you. And I know that I've hurt you so much and I am so deeply sorry about that. But from this day on I vow to never lie to you, never hurt you, and never leave your side. So, Skye, will you marry me?"

She was absolutely stunned. "Wh- what?" She turned to her group who were all smiling from ear to ear. And then he saw Grant, no longer in handcuffs reach into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box and kneeled. "Marry me?"  
" You son of a bitch!" Skye let out. "How could you do this? And all of you knew." She pointed at the entire group. "Didn't you?" Everyone nodded. Triplett and Hunter chuckled.  
"I wanted to propose in the most surprising way possible. For the most surprising woman I know." Ward explained.  
Skye took a moment to consider all that had happened. "So... You're NOT hydra?"  
"Never again." Ward responded cheerfully.  
"He's not. I'll vouch for him." Coulson added.  
"So..?" Grant asked and opened up the box to revel a beautiful silver ring with sizeable rock inside.  
"Yes. Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She said tears welled up in his eyes and leaped at Ward who caught her gracefully and passionately kissed her. The team started cheering.  
"But… May," she said pulling off Ward, "was this really necessary?" she said pointing at the now healing gash on his face.  
"He wanted it all to seem authentic." May shrugged nonchalantly. And the team all laughed and headed back to the plane congratulating the future bride and groom.


	2. 2:34 am

**Hey Guys! Lots of Fitzsimmons feels right now!Just finished season 2! Triplett died! Can't wait to see more of skye's powers! Anyway's please review if you like it, if you hate it, etc. Anyways... Enjoy!**

2:34 am. That's what the digital clock read as Skye laid motionless in bed. She had been staring at it all night. Too many thoughts filled her head. She could believe everything that had happened that day. She woke up thinking Ward was in trouble and then was convinced that he had joined Hydra again and then got a surprise proposal that apparently everyone knew about except her.  
She had given up on sleeping hours ago and stayed warmly in bed with Ward but she was starting to get thirsty. She gently removed Ward's arm from around her waist and went downstairs not the kitchen to get a glass of water. Suddenly, she heard muttering coming from the lab and decided to see what all the fuss was about.  
" Shit. Shit. Shit. Oh bloody hell!" She heard all the way from the lab.  
" Jemma?" She said as she entered the lab.  
Jemma gasped and quickly tucked a piece of paper under a folder. "Skye! What are you doing here?"  
" I could ask the same for you." Skye replied suspiciously.  
" Oh! You know...just doing some paper work. What about you? What brings you to my lab?

"Just went to get some water and heard some noise. Couldn't sleep. "  
"I see. You must have a lot on your mind." Jemma replied and bit her lip. "I can relate."  
"Jemma, is everything okay?"  
" Oh yeah everything is great. Just peachy. Goodnight Skye!"  
"Wait, Jemma! There's something I wanted to ask you."  
"Sure! Anything."  
" Will you be my maid of honor? I was gonna ask you in the morning but since we're both awake..."  
"Yes! Absolutely! I'd love to!"  
"That's awesome, Jem! Ward and I were thinking a wedding in late March, early April."  
"Early April?" Jemma paled.  
"Yeah... Simmons, you ok?"  
"Yeah. It's just I can't be your maid of honor then... I've got a... Funeral."  
"A funeral? Seven months from now?" Skye asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes! A funeral. Poor Aunt Mildred she's got a liver... Thing. Doctors only give her _exactly _seven months to live."  
"Simmons cut the crap! I know you're a terrible liar. So, I come on just spit out! Why can't you be my maid of honor?"

Jemma let out an exasperated sigh and went to her massive pile of papers and picked the one she had hidden just as Skye entered the room and handed it to her.  
"Lab results. Jemma you know I don't do sciencey stuff."  
"Just... Read it. "  
"Okayy..." Skye read the lab results. "Jemma. These are your lab results?"  
"Yes. Just keep reading."  
Skye skimmed down the paper. She gasped.  
"Call an ambulance! Your iron is a tiny bit low, Simmons. You could be anemic." She said sarcastically.  
"Oh for god sakes! Just keep reading!" She started biting her fingernails.  
"Fine. Fine." Skye said with a laugh. Then went completely serious.  
" Oh. My. God. Jemma! You're...you're pregnant!"


	3. Don't Go

**Hello, readers! Back at it again tonight! Tons of Fitzsimmons in this chapter. This chapter is mostly a flashback! Hope you guys are fans of Tony Stark :)**

"Shhhhh!" Simmons cupped her hand over Skye's mouth. "You're in a plane full of spies! They hear everything! "

"You haven't told Fitz, have you?"

"No. But to be completely fair... I only found out about this 20 minutes before you did."

"I don't understand. When did this happen? When did you two start having..."

"It's only been that one time."Jemma interjected. "Remember that mixer we had with the Avengers?"

It was a summer night. Coulson had decided to finally reveal to the Avengers that he was alive. I was a nice quiet event with the Avengers, Coulson's team and a few other agents Coulson trusted. There was a jazz band playing. Triplett had asked Jemma to dance. Skye and Ward were slow dancing, totally focused on eachother. Laughing, smiling, and kissing.

Fitz could only watch from the sideline. He wanted to go over there and rip Jemma away from Triplett and the him to " fuck off". But he couldn't. Triplett was a nice enough chap and jemma seemed to enjoy his presence.

"Hey, kid. You look like you could use a drink."

Fitz didn't recognize the voice so he turned around and and none other than Tony Stark.

"Mr. Stark, i-it's anh honor to meet you! I am a fan of all of your work!"

"Please, call me Tony and thank you! I've heard great things about you too... That ICER gun of yours. Brilliant!"

"Th-thank you!" Fitz blushed.

"I could use someone of your tallent to work for me at Stark Labs." Stark handed him a whiskey on the rocks. " Here's my card. Call me and we can talk about gettng you a job."

" I can't thank you enough! This is a dream come true."

"My pleasure, kid. Oh and that pretty redhead you keep eyeing, she's totally into you."

"Jemma? Nah! Wait, how do you know?"

" I'm Tony Stark. I'm a genius. Oh and by the way she's coming over here right now. See ya around,kid."

"Bye." Fitz whisperd. Still shocked by the entire conversation.

"Hey, Fitz! Was that Tony Stark you were talking to?"

"Yeah. It was. He offered me a job."

Jemma felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. " Fitz. That's... That's great! I'm so proud of you!" She couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. She didn't want him to go.

"We should celebrate." She said picking up two champagne glasses "To you, the most brilliant, caring, man I've ever met in my entire life. You deserve this."

"Thanks, Jemma. I sure am going to miss you!"

"Yeah. Me too."She whispered, realization hitting her like a slap in the face."Um...Fitz I'm gonna head out. Im feeling a bit under the weather. " With that Jemma left her champagne glass and grabbed her coat and stormed out of the room.

"Jemma? Jemma, wait!" He quickly chased after her and finally caught up to her outside of the building." Jemma!" She turned around he could see tears running make up down her face.

"Jemma, what's wrong?" He asked her hand.

"Nothing. I just... I'm going to miss you so much. " she choked out. "Fitz, please don't go."

"Why? Why shouldn't I take the job. It's my dream. "

"I know. And I know that this is terribly selfish of me to do but...I love you! I always have and always will I just wasn't ready to admit it until now."

He kissed. He didn't even think about it he just went for that kiss and it was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced.

"I love you so much, Simmons."

They hailed a cab and headed back to The Bus. They didn't waste much time taking off their clothes.

The next morning Fitz woke up with the woman he loved sleeping on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you. " He whispered as he slipped out of bed and put on his boxers and T-shirt. He quietly exited his room and grabbed his wallet and took out the business card Stark had given him and dialed the number.

"Hello." Stark picked up.

"Hi. Mr. Stark it's Leo Fitz. We talked last night."

"Oh hey, kid! So whattaya say? You want a job?"

"Actually no, sir. I've got a much better deal now."

Tony chuckled, "you got the girl, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I did."

"Well,this kinda sucks for me but, you're doing the right thing, kid." He sounded disappointed.

"Thank you, for everything."

"No problem, and kid..."

"Yeah?"

"Tell her you love her for every remaining day of your life. "

"I will."

And he did.


	4. Fitz and Tantrums

**This one took a while but it's much longer. Hope you guys like it. Can't wait until March when the season returns! PLEASE, please review! **

"Wow. That's one hell of a story. How come I never heard it before?" Skye let out after Jemma finished recounting the events of that night.  
"After that night we decided to take things slowly. Ease ourselves into the relationship. That worked out brilliantly. Now that we're two months into the relationship and expecting a child." Jemma muttered.  
"Hey! You and Fitz have been together forever. Even though neither of you were willing to admit that. If any couple can make this work. It's you guys." Skye said and then hugged Jemma.  
"I'm so scared." Jemma sobbed into Skye's shoulder.

"Skye. Let go of me. Now!" Confused Skye unwrapped her arms from around Jemma. And Jemma sprinted to the lab sink and heaved loudly. Skye rushed to her side and held Jemma's hair as Jemma continued emptying stomach. Skye couldn't help but wonder if this was what college felt like for girls who drank too much. Simmons continued gagging but it appeared as if the morning sickness was gone.  
"I'm so sorry." Jemma apologized.  
"No worries. I'll go get you some water. Come sit down." She eased Jemma onto a nearby lab stool.

She rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a cup and started filling it.  
"How far along is she?"  
Skye jumped and nearly dropped the glass.  
"Jesus! May! You scared me." She turned around to see May sipping a cup of tea at the table.  
"Simmons. How far along is she?"  
Skye considered denying everything but May was her SO and could see though every lie.  
"Two months." May nodded and stood up and went up to the pantry and took out some salted crackers and ginger-ale.  
"Here. That should help." May handed them to Skye. "Tell Simmons I say congratulations." And then she left, leaving a stunned Skye alone in the kitchen.

She returned to the lab to find an exhausted and pale looking Simmons. "Here." She handed Jemma everything. "May says these help and she told me they she says congratulations."  
"You told May?! Oh bullocks!"  
"She figured it out. She must have seen you puking."  
Jemma nodded. Eyelids starting to give out on her. Skye noticed.  
"You should sleep at least for a few more hours. It's only five."  
"Yeah." Jemma agreed and headed to her bedroom. Skye followed her to her own and hoped into bed and adjusted her body to fit perfectly with Ward's.

At ten everyone gathered for breakfast. Jemma was rearranging her scrambled eggs all around her plate. Looking too sick to eat.  
"We should celebrate." Phil announced as he brought a tray if mimosas and handed one to each agent "it's rare when two agents announce their engagement and even rarer that Lance and Bobbi have stopped bickering long enough for all of us to enjoy a meal." Everyone laughed at that. "So," Phil raised his glass "to Skye and Grant".  
"To Skye and Grant!" Everyone cheered and raised their glass, even Jemma. Just as she had taken a sip. May was eyeing her warily but she seemed unaware. Skye elbowed her gently in the ribs to warn her. And Jemma all of a sudden realized what she was doing and spit it out, completely spraying Hunter who was directly in front of her.  
"Simmons! What the fuck?" Hunter bashed.  
"I am so sorry!" She was starting to panic, "ummm, Fitz could I talk to you in private?" She said taking hold of his arm and dragged him off to another room. Skye rushed after them.  
"Jemma? What the-? What the hell is going on with you?" Skye entered the living room to see a very confused Fitz and a blushing Simmons. "You want to tell me what that was about in there." He said crossing his arm.  
"Yeah..." Jemma admitted. "I'm pregnant."  
"Mine?" Fitz asked dumbfounded, pointing at himself.  
"Yes! You dimwit. Yours. Who else would it be?"  
"One second." Fitz held up a finger and sprinted off.  
"Well, that went better than expected." Skye said sarcastically. "Don't worry, Jem. We're up 30,000 feet in the air there's not many places he can run off to."  
"I guess not." Tears started welling up in her eyes.  
At that moment Fitz came back, panting and holding a massive stack of papers.  
"Fitz, what is all this?" She said pointing to the papers.  
"I'll explain it all but first, I need to do this." He said and then pressed his lips to hers. "I love you so much. I am so happy and I'm here for you, always."  
Jemma sighed, "I love you too. But Fitz, what in the world is all of this?"  
"I have been doing a lot of thinking and I know that I'm almost back to normal speech-wise, but my motor skills are still not nearly as close to being restored. I barely have any feeling on my left arm. "  
" Fitz, we've talked about this hundreds of times! I love you exactly as you are. You don't need to change anything about you. I'm so proud of how you've emerged stronger from all of this."  
"I know, Jem. I do. That's why I had scraped all of these ideas. But, it's not about you or me anymore. There's this new life inside of you. And I want, more than anything in the world to be able to hold this child and not have to be afraid every time I hold the baby that my arms will give out. I want to be strong for you and our baby."  
Jemma was in tears. Those bloody hormones. "Okay, Fitz. What's your plan?"  
"Well remember the GH-325 how it restored Coulson's and Skye's cells within seconds."  
"Yes. I also remember that that serum came from a Kree alien and that it was extremely unpredictable."  
"Yes, but I've figured out what went wrong. Thru reason for those negative reactions was because it was alien DNA directly entering the human body. There needed to be a bridge to ease the genetic differences."  
"A bridge? What are you referring too?"  
"Skye." Said Fitz confidently.  
"Me?" Questioned Skye who had been listening to the entire conversation. "Clearly, you've lost your mind. "  
"No he hasn't! It's pure genius. I could collect your stem cells and engineer them into mimicking the effects of the GH-325, without those pesky side effects."  
Skye shrugged. "I guess it's worth a shot. So, how do we proceed, Dr. Simmons?"  
Fitzsimons turned to each other and smiled.

Skye was already prepped on the table. Simmons was basically going to use a VERY large needle to extract her bone marrow to collect her stem cells, harvest them, and genetically manipulate them to become a miracle drug. Great.

"Skye, I'm not gonna lie. This will hurt. Are you sure you want to proceed?" Fitz mentioned.  
"Can't hurt more than two bullets in the gut, right?" She chuckled nervously. Jemma nodded.  
"WAIT!" Phil, May, and Ward rushed into the lab. "What the hell is the meaning of all of this?"  
Skye and Fitzsimmons started muttering incomprehensible explanations.  
"Shut up all of you!" May raised her voice. "Sir, Simmons is pregnant and Fitz wants to be able to hold his baby so he and Simmons plan to make a serum similar to the GH-325 but with Skye's DNA so it theoretically has no side effects."  
"Simmons, is all of this true?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"When did you two start having...never mind? I don't want to know! But, May how did you know about all of this?"  
"I swear. I am surrounded by a bunch of imbeciles." May pinched the bridge of her nose. "All of you are in plane full of cameras and you're not exactly quiet."  
"Oh." Skye, Coulson, and Fitz all said together in unison. Simmons turned a beet red color.  
"But, hold on." Ward spoke up for the first time, "how do we know this won't hurt Skye? Or Fitz?"  
"We don't." Jemma explained. "The whole process is extremely unpredictable."  
"But it's a risk I am willing to take." Said Fitz confidently, taking Simmons' hand.  
"Me too." Skye agreed.  
"Very well then, you may proceed." Coulson gave in.  
"Ward. Take Skye's hand. This will hurt." Simmons instructed.

As soon as the cells were extracted Fitzsimmons were in the lab working furiously. Skye was resting and watching TV with Ward's arms around her. She took the remote and turned off the TV. Ward didn't mind he wasn't paying much attention to it anyways.  
"What you did in there for Fitz was so brave." He said finally.  
"I didn't do it just for Fitz." She admitted silently. "I did it for you too."  
"What?"  
"I see the way that you look at them. You can't even maintain eye contact for more than a few seconds. I know it's been years and they have forgiven you, I have too. But you can't even forgive yourself. I... I thought this would bring you some peace."  
Ward was speechless. Every word she said was true. His guilt was unbearable, he nearly killed two of his closest friends just because some maniac asked him to. He swore for everyday of the rest of his life to make up for that.

"It's ready!" Fitz barged in.  
They followed him to the lab. Everyone was already there. Hoping for the best, but ready for the worst.  
"Okay, Jem. I'm ready."  
Simmons took a syringe and filled it with bright blue liquid and injected it into Fitz's arm.  
"Hey! That wasn't terrible-" at that moment Fitz went into an uncontrollable convulsion and then it stopped.  
"Fitz!" Jemma panicked and squeezed his left arm.  
"Ouch! Simmons let go you're hurting me!" Fitz complained still groggy,  
"Oh my gosh! Fitz it worked!"  
"Huh?"  
"Your arm Fitz! You can feel again."  
"Holy crap! I can!" He said pinching himself and wiggling his fingers. "Jemma! We did it!"  
Simmons laughed and gave him a peck.  
"They did it!" Skye said to Ward.  
"Yeah." Ward breathed out with admiration and smiled.


	5. Monkeys!

**Hi guys! New chapter…Again, please review, favorite, follow, etc.. **

5 months have passed. It had been quiet. Too quiet. No Hydra threats. No mischievous Asguardian god. No impending alien virus. Nothing. And it was a relief. After years the team finally felt like they could breathe. Skye had taking this time to prepare for her wedding. Actually, it hadn't taken much time. Just a small gathering in Star Tower in New York. She didn't have much family to invite... And Ward's family was not a topic discussed. Except for the fact that his younger brother, Tommy, would be his best man. Other than that the list of guest involved a very small list of SHIELD agents. Ward also seemed better. Happier. He actually smiled, well sometimes. Skye suspected that it had to with Fitz's newly restored health. He was finally able to start forgiving himself.

Fitzsimmons had also found a new level of happiness as Simmons entered her third trimester. Although their main worry was the living arrangements. A baby couldn't be raised in an airplane. Could it? And even though their permanent base was called "The Playground" it was still no place to raise a kid. It was starting to worry Jemma, particularly.

Simmons was sitting in the couch, resting. With Fitz's hand following the kicks of his child. Ward and Skye were cuddling in the love seat next to them. Coulson barged into the room.  
"Ward. Skye. Fitzsimmons. Follow me it's an urgent matter."  
The four of them looked at each other and without a word started following Coulson who was already speed walking down the hall. When they caught up with him Coulson stopped by the elevators. The pressed the bottom and the elevators promptly opened with a 'ding'.  
"After you." He motioned the group to get into the elevator.  
The elevator was not what they had expected, there was a strong horizontal pull for about 30 seconds and then a normal upwards pull. They came to a halt and the elevators opened. The group stepped out.  
"What is this place?" Asked Skye.  
"It's a house... We're in a house?" Jemma said with a confused tone.  
"Correction. Fitzsimmons, it's your house." Said Coulson with a smirk.  
"Yes!" Billy and Eric Koenig said simultaneously coming out from the kitchen.  
"Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons. Welcome to your brand new home!"  
"Oh hell yes!" Fitz cheered. Simmons seemed like she was shell shocked.  
"Coulson, are you serious?" She whispered to him, while on the verge of crying.  
Coulson wrapped his arms around her and she laughed with tears of joy. "Yes. Enjoy it." He whispered.  
"Well, shall we take a look around?" Billy asked Jemma who was having trouble holding back the tears. She nodded and started following Billy. The rest of the group followed.  
"Well, actually... Skye. Ward. If you'll follow me I'd like to show you your house. Next door." Eric interrupted.  
"What? We get a house, too?"  
"I was feeling generous." Coulson shrugged. "Now go see your house." He urged them and the stormed off enthusiastically after Eric.  
Billy showed them the house. It was so modern and beatify furnished. He went through the kitchen. The living room. The very elegant master bedroom for the two of them. And then Billy came to a stop in front of a door. "My personal favorite." He said with a mischievous smile. He opened the door and the room was a fully stocked nursery. It was so beautiful. Everything was set in order. There was a crib, a rocking chair, toys, an infinite amount of books, an interactive periodic table...  
"Monkeys!" Fitz exclaimed. Jemma followed his path of vision to see a beautifully painted mural of 3 monkeys swinging on vines. Jemma hadn't noticed her feet had dragged her by the crib and she picked up the stuffed teddy bear that was placed on it. She hugged it to her chest.  
"Like it?" Coulson wrapped his arm over her shoulder. She nodded. "Great. Because this house has one more surprise. Follow me."  
They headed downstairs to the living room and Coulson picked up what looked like a TV remote and pressed the button. Suddenly, the wall with the fireplace started elevating to expose a completely hidden lab.  
"Is that the holographic Table 3000?" Fitz asked excitedly.  
"It sure is!" Said Billy, "c'mon I'll show you guys around your new lab."  
He went through a few high tech machines that Simmons was dying to get a hold of and then he stopped at a computer. "You should know that this house is fully stocked with the most advanced security tech out there." He opened a window that exposed several different views of the house and nursery. "Also, I did extensive background checks on everyone within a 20 mile radius and everything seems calm. Well, I except for the lady 2 doors down. If she ever offers you any meatloaf. Just say no. That thing is awful." Billy shuddered. Fitzsimmons chuckled and hugged. They had a house.

"To us and our beautiful new homes." Ward proposed a toast at dinner back at the playground. "To us." Fitzsimmons and Skye chanted back.  
"Bloody hell I have to pee again!" Said Jemma excusing herself from the table. Ward coughed on some of his beer. "yeah, me too." Skye said following after Simmons.  
"Women." Ward shrugged. "Never understood why they have to go to the bathroom together..."  
About 20 minutes had passed and the girls still hadn't come back. Their food was getting cold.  
"I should go check on Jem. See if everything is ok." Fitz said, leaving Ward to himself. A few seconds later he heard a blood chilling shriek that could only come from Fitz. He stood up and sprinted to where the scream came from only to find Fitz paled and kneeling in front of a wall that had 'HYDRA' spelled out in blood. For the first time in Ward's life he felt like he was going to faint.


End file.
